Changing Lily
by MaraudingNinja
Summary: Lily Evans is constantly humiliated so when her friend Alice suggests a makeover, what does she have to lose? Lily's out for revenge, but what happens when her tormentors suddenly think that she's the best thing since chocolate frogs?
1. Chapter 1

CAUTION ~ YOU ARE ENTERING AN AUTHOR'S NOTE ~NINJA OUT!

**AN-** Hello! This is officially my first story on Fan fiction so I would just like to say that I hope it's not too bad. Please don't judge this story by it's grammar. I don't have a beta and quite frankly, I have no idea what the heck that is. As of the moment, I am completely convinced that there is a secret group of online ninjas that call themselves beta because while they were at school, (you know, before they dropped out) They were all in Beta Club. So if someone could explain to me that I am wrong, (as most of my friends constantly do) in a comment, then I would be very delighted and dedicate the next chapter to you. That is if there is a next chapter. I'm not sure whether this story is good or not so it all depends on whether or not people like it. I plan on updating frequently ( you know, if I don't forget that I have a fan fiction account which most likely won't happen as I have absolutely nothing to do nowadays) because it seems that I have no life. Anyway carrying on! ENJOY!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters. I only own the plot (which may have been used before by some other author. If this is the case then I am truly sorry as I did not know) and Green Grasshopper Grease. J.K. Rowling is a British writer who is likely to be rich and has a fantastic writing career. I am a thirteen year old girl who simply has too much time on her hands. If you can't see the difference you should go and see a doctor.

Chapter One: A Plan From the Mind of Alice

I absolutely _loathe_ Sirius Orion Black. And James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, and Remus Lupin… okay so maybe not Lupin but I still loathe the rest of the freaking Marauders. Especially Sirius Black. They have officially made my life a living Hades. I mean why did they have to choose to humiliate me? Out of all the girls in this whole dang school it had to be me. I even bet that some girls want to be me. I wish it was them being tortured and embarrassed repeatedly. Maybe they'd find a joy in it. Okay so maybe I'm being a bit too harsh... no wait I'm not. They completely deserve all of this anger heading their way. After all they did make me lose my boyfriend. Amos was a sweetheart and I was almost entirely sure that I liked him. I'm blaming them because the way I see it, I was publicly dumped, laughed at by the entire school, and the fact that the Marauders were the cause of it only makes it ten times worse.

Merlin, even the memory of it makes my eyes tear up.

* * *

><p><em>Please don't look. Please don't look.<em>

"Hey Evans." Was heard echoing through the Great Hall and I knew I was doomed. Why didn't my inward chanting of _'please don't work' _Okay so it never works, but a girl could hope right?

"What Black." I asked the two ringleaders of the famous traveling circus, The Marauders. If only, then they would at least travel and I would get a break from them for at least a little while. But nooo, the Marauders were just Hogwarts' most annoying, disrespectful, and rude group of boy pranksters that lived to torture me, Lily Evans.

"I was just wondering whether Snivellus called. You know, to ask about some tips on how to get hair that greasy. Are you sure that you didn't nick the Green Grasshopper Grease from Sluggy's Potions Cupboard?" The ever creative Black shouted across the table, but as I sit on the very opposite end of the table, the entire hall heard him.

"No, I didn't nick anything. As far as I know, the only people who nick things from _Professor_ _Slughorn_ are you and Pothead over there." I shouted back. Honestly, they can't even properly respect authorities. I started walking over to my boyfriend, Amos Diggory,

"You're right, but I bet that you would look fantastic covered in Slimy Snake Sludge." Potter replied. Oh no… if he said that… but that would mean that…he wouldn't… he would. I looked up slowly, and I could see the large vat of green ooze tipping over. I couldn't move as I was paralyzed by the thought of getting covered by the slimy substance that would most likely take hours to fully clean off. After what seemed like a lifetime, the awful concoction fell on my head and covered my entire body. Did I mention I was in the Great Hall? You know, the place where _every single student _eats dinner and are now witnesses to my utter humiliation?

"BLACK! POTTER! YOU GIGANTIC PRATS, WHAT THE HECK DID YOU JUST DO! WHY IN MERLIN'S LEFT BUTT CHEEK WOULD YOU DO THIS? HAVEN'T YOU ALREADY HAD ENOUGH JOY IN HUMILATING ME THROUGHOUT THE YEAR? CAN I SERIOUSLY NOT GO HOME AFTER EATING _ONE_ DINNER IN PEACE WITHOUT HAVING TO BE WORRIED ABOUT A PRANK? OH MY MERLIN THis really does smell awful." I shouted to Black and Potter. I really didn't care that I may have been making a big fool out of myself. All I cared about was the fact that they did this to me. And boy were they going to pay for this. But for now, I have to go get cleaned up before this smell permanently sticks to my hair.

* * *

><p>I finally walked into my common room after two entire hours in the bathroom. I completely ignored all of the pitying looks and snickers as I walked straight up the stairs and into my dorm. I was so thankful that Alice was the only girl there. You see, Alice Prewitt is my best friend and a little bit of a raving lunatic, but I love her anyways.<p>

"Well hello there Lily dearest, I know that Black and Potter embarrassed you and all, but did you really have to make such a big fool out of yourself? I mean I know he deser-" Alice started but I cut her off.

"Embarrassed? Embarrassed? They didn't embarrass me! They harassed me! They've been harassing me for the past three years! Just because they think that I'm beneath them because I'm not the prettiest girl in the world or because I don't shamelessly throw myself at them like every other girl in the school." Alice gave me a look.

"Okay, so you don't throw yourself at him either, but you don't count. You've been dating Frank Longbottom for two years now and everyone knows that you're going to be Mrs. Longbottom before we know it." She started to defend herself but I silenced her with a look.

"What I really want now is revenge. I want to hurt them and I want to hurt them bad." I said, almost daring her to say that I was wrong to even suggest such a thing. I shouldn't have worried though as she agreed full heartedly.

" You know what you should do? You should get a makeover! You could get a new wardrobe and everything! I could come home with you for the summer and I could transform you into an entirely different Lily. Except that Lily would be tougher than you are at the moment." Alice stated so excitedly that I didn't have the heart to say no.

" I'll ask my mum at the station, but please don't be too …" I searched for the right word to describe what I was trying to say, but found none. So I simply finished by saying "… Alice. Alice is capable of scaring my mum into oblivion so please try to tone down your Alice-yness." I replied pleadingly. She simply nodded enthusiastically.

* * *

><p>Oh Merlin help me survive this summer. . . And help me plan my revenge on the Marauders. They've gone without punishment for too long.<p>

And please PLEASE help me not to strangle Alice throughout this break. She may be my best friend, but that doesn't mean that she comes with an OFF

button.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So sorry for not updating earlier. Forgive me?

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Two: In Which Lily is Both Disturbed and Amazed<span>**

The sun beamed down at me, intent on making me warm as its rays seeped into my body. Suddenly, the wonderful yellow star was blocked by a cow, which I promptly named Marshmellow. After all, we can't have a nameless cow running about the grounds, now can we? A loud ringing shattered my peaceful utopia as the sky began to peel like paper and my wonderful cow disappeared.

"Lily, oh Lily." A voice cooed as I shook myself, pondering on the thought that I might've left the television on again. Wait a minute; I'm at Hogwarts so how can the T.V. be on? Oh well.

"Lily, wake up Lily. Rise and Shine Lilly Billy." The voice, sounding of the female species, began to call a tad bit louder. I simply ignored it, and shifted my head further into my pillow.

"LILY! YOU WAKE UP THIS INSTANT OR I WILL TELL THE ENTIRE COMMON ROOM THAT YOU ARE IN LOVE WITH JAMES POTTER!" All hopes of staying in my mythical paradise vanished upon hearing those words. I shot up from bed and saw Alice sitting on the edge of it, with an accomplished look on her face.

"I knew those words would wake you up!" She said smugly, looking as lively as ever. I don't know how she does it, mornings are awful. Yet, she always seems to shine a bit brighter whenever the sun breaks through the night.

"You know that I would never like a boy like that, especially not some imbecile that decides that I must be coated in some Slimy Snake Sludge. Which, might I mention, still hasn't come out of my hair." I whispered in a deadly voice. In fact, I think I heard some crickets chirping after my delightful little speech. Alice just looked at me with 'The Look', a look that I sadly recognized. For that very look had gotten me a blind date with the greasiest Slytherin alive, a week of pink hair, and a whole month of detention with a very brown Mr. Filch. "Alice, don't you dare!" I yelled, but of course she doesn't listen as she shot out the door and started to bolt down the stairs. I was right on her heels, quite an accomplishment might I add, as I was still half asleep. Alice ran right into the Common Room and started to shout.

"THE EVER NERDY LILY EVANS HAS A LITTLE CRUSH! LILY IS ABSOLUTELY IN LOVE WITH THE ONE AND ONLY JA-oomph!" Having jumped on her back, I rapidly covered her mouth with my hand, muffling the sound so that no one would hear the utter lies coming from Alice's lips. Oh great, now everyone was staring at us. And I was still in my ducky pajamas. So last night's humiliation was obviously not enough for me. I would pity myself if I weren't me, but sadly the life I lead is the life of one Lily Evans, Charms geek extraordinaire. Alice burst out laughing as I dragged her upstairs back to our dorm. Luckily, the other girls weren't procrastinators like me and have already finished packing so I didn't have to deal with any unwanted questions.

"Have you gone raving mad? Honestly, tell the whole world of your terrible fibs now why don't you? Do you have any idea how much embarrassment I've had to endure these past couple of days? Never mind Alice, just help me pack." Alice grinned sheepishly and folded my purple t-shirt, putting it into my polka-dot suitcase.

* * *

><p>Alice and I were on the train, attempting to find an empty compartment in which to share for our journey back to Kings Cross. We accidently shoved our way into a room occupied by first years, and were yelled at and called pricks. Honestly, the generations seem to be getting ruder and ruder, I don't think we were that mean when we were first years. Or maybe I'm just being biased.<p>

"Alice!" Frank Longbottom shouted as he and Alice embraced and started to snog. I was disgusted and disturbed and well, plenty of other things too.

"Get a room!" I yelled, grinning as they broke apart and smiled shyly at one another. They were so cute, but they need to tone it down a level whenever I'm around. One can only take so much couple-ly stuff.

"Oh, before I forget! Remind me to owl my mum when I get to your house. I forgot to tell her that I'll be staying at your house." Alice beamed at me as Frank looked baffled. She promptly filled him in on what happened as he was in the Hospital Wing because of a bludger to his arm, and the young healer working as our nurse was insistent that he not leave the room. Hate to be him, really. Alice was yammering on and on about how she was excited about all the things we were going to have to do for my makeover and I couldn't comprehend one word. Even her boyfriend of two years looked a little overwhelmed.

"Alice, in less words and more sense please." I said, hoping that she would get to the point. She looked a little down, but then she brightened right back up, and said a little slower than before.

"Okay, so you have to get a haircut because your hair has too many split ends, you must get contacts, a brand new wardrobe, lessons on how to be a girl… oh and don't forget the shoes! Never forget the shoes…" She said, looking slightly demented. That girl was obsessed with shoes. But what was that about my hair? Well, it has a few split ends, but that's just because my hair is naturally curly and out of control. The only way to make it look nice enough was to straighten it, which I did, every morning, for the past five years. Maybe Alice does have a point.

"I always do." Alice said. I must've said that aloud.

"Yes you did." Shoot! I really need to stop doing that.

"Yes, you really do." She said. Anyhoo, the snacks came and gone and we each bought three chocolate frogs, and Frank and I got ourselves some extra candy to stuff ourselves before I left the magical world for two months, and he left the world of candy. His mother was like hawk, never letting the poor guy eat candy, or anything remotely unhealthy. After hours of talking, Frank and Alice started to snog again and instead of ruining their fun, I excused myself to go the bathroom. I finished my business and was deeply lost in thought as I walked aimlessly back to my compartment. I ran into a boy and I started to apologize, before realizing who it was.

"Hey Evans." Potter and his lover, Black, sneered. Remus stood behind the two, looking ashamed to know them. I took a deep breath and counted to ten. After I regained a calm composure, I slowly greeted them.

"Hello Potter, Black, fancy seeing you here. However, I must get going, and don't worry Remus, I'm as ashamed to know them as you are." I stated coldly, as I walked back to my spot on the train and interrupted the couple in front of me. The burning passion for revenge was sparking even more in my heart as I saw the faces of the two boys who made my life hell these past couple of years. Hopefully, when they see me again next year, Alice will have done a good enough job that I look at least half decent and they'll rethink ever crossing my path again.

"I heard that. And how dare you doubt my wonderful makeover-ing skills, my young grasshopper?"

Like I said before, this is going to be a really long summer.


End file.
